Just a Word
by Iland Girl
Summary: "One day I'll be gone, and the world will feel a little bit smaller. But that's alright, I suppose. Because that means you've yet to see your own horizons." You don't have to be a millionaire or a brilliant detective to change the world. Just live your life and you've already done your part. The world is your canvas, forever changed just because you live in it. So paint it. L x OC
1. Chapter 1

**-.-**

 **Just a Word**

'for _those that want to change'_

 _Just a Word_ © _Iland Girl_

 _Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba_

* * *

Prologue

'Close'

* * *

Run.

Every instinct in me was telling me to run.

Run away! Don't go in there! Turn around and bolt!

Every fibre of my being, right down to the core that warmed me, was begging for me to turn and go the opposite way. Every thought that crossed my mind said this was the dumbest decision I had ever made.

The red alarms that something was very wrong in the building had given me a first hand account of the nightmares that had plagued me. The blearing sirens another reminder that this was not a drill, and most definitely not a nightmare.

This was real.

Still I bolted down the halls; swinging through doors and up stairs and down them. I tried to find someone, _anyone_ , that was alive. Finally my footsteps cease as I come across a room full of ashes. My heartbeat quickens as I try to get into the control room where Watari usually hides. The door is locked, so I slam my fists against it in a desperate fashion.

"Watari! WATARI!" I cried until my vocie started to crack. When there was no answer I ran to the main room. The largest room of the building was a lot bigger than any others and centralized, which meant it was a good distance from the control room near the basement.

By the time I got up to the respective floor my eye were blurry and my lungs prepared to cease their activity.

No... No...

I had bought us time.

Was it not enough?

Finally my whole body slammed into the correct door as I exited the stairwell. I wasn't a religious person, nor did I beleive a God would care, but I was crying, begging for what I was worth, that I wasn't too late.

I grasped at the handle, finding purchase finally and began to work on wiping my bleary orbs. They would do me no good in their current state.

With a heave that weighed on my heart more than my hands, I managed to force open the stairwell door. The room inside was not much different with a red glow and a horrible smell.

It wreaked of death.

I stared, for possibly longer than I could fathom, at the people currently in the room. Everyone was accounted for, unfortunately two were not standing.

You know how people say everything slow down when you go into shock? Well it's a lie; everything speeds up so quickly you honestly can't tell if you're standing or sitting anymore.

I stared at the messy mop of black hair, cradled in the arms of a monster. My heart was sputtering as if it were on it's way to it's own heart attack.

 _Heart attack._

" _One day I will be gone."_

No...

"No..." I whispered while taking a step forward, finding myself closer to the men than I had last anticipated. I stared at the unmoving body that laid limply in that bastard's arms.

" _And the world will seem a little bit smaller."_

I dropped to my knees beside the other man. My trembling fingers reached over to his dark mane. I gently cupped his cheek, already getting colder.

" _But that's alright, I suppose."_

"L."

" _Because it means you've yet to see your own horizons."_

 _ **"L!"**_

* * *

 **And that, my lovelies, is my prologue.**

 **While I can understand why people might be put off by having L die in this first chapter, I rstrongly recommend you stick around.**

 **My biggest thing about Death Note was the peeve of killing L off when it was obvious he didn't need to be. The story was virtually over and L knew he was gunna die in the investigation. I'm 90% certain he came in knowing he had lost the battles before they began but refused to lose the war. That really made me mad because L hates to lose. His death was a huge flaw, in my opinion, to his character. He knew he was dying and still went along with it. That really didn't sit well with me. I went into the anime knowing he was gunna die because I had heard all about it. So I thought he died at the end taking Kira down... Nope, I was hugely dissappointed. While I was pleased with the appearance of Mello and Near I really do think they should've just had a spin off to themselves.**

 **Light was L's opponent and greatest mental block. L had developed a friendship to Light, something he had never had before, so it was deeply personal and difficult for him to overcome it. It felt more like through out the last few episodes L was already dead and just waiting. Which peeved me off so bad. The live action was so much better of an ending in my opinion, albeiit still a sad one...**

 **I also have a slight peeve with L romance novels. I mean don't get me wrong there are nice ones, but c'mon. The guy is pretty messed up. While it may be hilarious at times most of the time I find him to be crazy and that is why I love him so freakin' much. He breaks the mold.**

 **So before anyone asks: No, this is not all romance novel. Yes, there will be some hints at it, but I highly doubt more than maybe a kiss will come from this. Yes, there will be a lot of friendship and very close ties.**

 **After saying all of that, I really hope someone reviews.**

 **Iland Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**-.-**

 **Just a Word**

'for _those that want to change'_

 _Just a Word_ © _Iland Girl_

 _Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba_

* * *

Chapter 1

'All that and a slice of Cake'

* * *

"Order up!"

I skidded past the take out window and grabbed the cake and coffee ordered before slidding up to booth 5. The couple there gave me a smile at my prompt service, which I definitely returned, before I moved away to serve another table.

My shift was almost done and I was more than ready to go home.

"Hey Sky, you're closing up today." Rodney my manager, called from behind the counter. I gave him a look and held my arms out in a very unimpressed fashion. Scratch that, I was not going to be almost done.

"C'mon Roger, I closed up yesterday!" I whined. Rodney shrugged with an unappologetic look.

"Sorry kid, Mary's sick again." He said with such indifference before continuing around the bakery. I scrunched my face up before continuing on my way. Closing up wasn't hard, but Mary usually baked all the cakes for tomorrow the night before, meaning I would have to bake them tonight.

Not that I wasn't good, but I had planned to go to a party and smelling like cookies wasn't the impression I had wanted to leave on others.

Sam, the youngest of the worker's at 'Cat's Cakery' was leaning against the counter, musing over the lack of service. Maybe four tables were filled, but considering it was a friday I wasn't surprised it was so silent at 8pm. I glanced over at her before noting Rodney hang up his apron and walk to the back. Looking back at Sam I smirked.

"You can go kid, I'll clean up." I said. Sam didn't have to be told twice before she tossed down her towel and gave me a thankful look. She was a good kid who rarely got to go out thanks to her emancipation. She worked hard and I helped her study sometimes to get good grades. Watching her practically run to the door, before throwing a thank you and wish for me to enjoy my weekend over her shoulder, I almost imagined my younger self running out the door.

Granted I wasn't that much older than her.

After an hour everyone had left and I began to bake the cakes. Most of the time Mary followed strict recipes, but I liked to make a 'surprise' cake every now and again. It was usually a spur of the moment recipe that I never could quite repeat, which made the cakes that much better.

I alternated between cleaning the place and watching the cakes once the batter was done. The jingling of the front door surprised me, but then I realized I had forgotten to actually shut down the big **OPEN** sign.

"Sorry, but we are closed." I called over my shoulder.

"That is a shame, I was hoping to gather a few cakes for my son." I heard a deep, elderly voice call out. Pausing in my cleaning, I turned to see an elderly individual. He looked well groomed and definitely well off. He was quite tall too, and had a soft look on his face. For a moment I didn't answer, instead glancing at the timer on the cakes.

"Well if you're willing to wait sir, I will have a brand new cake ready in ten minutes." I offered. There was no point kicking the fellow out now. It would be rude seeing as I made a mistake. However I walked over to turn the sign off as soon as he seated himself by the bakery.

"I don't mind waiting. He loves fresh cakes you see." The old man explained. I smiled, picturing an adorable kid beaming at this fresh cake. When the timer buzzed a few minutes later I walked to the back and began to cool them. The man smiled at my delicacy of managing the cakes while I set of the froster.

"You seem very good at your job." The man said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I tend to pick up anything with my hands quickly. Oh, would you like anything to drink? I still have coffee though it was brewed a while ago..." I said before glancing at the aged pot. The man smiled even wider but shook his head.

"That is quite alright ma'am, I do not drink much caffeine." He said with the tone suggesting wisdom. I smiled before setting up the batter for another cake.

"I usually eat like a saint, except when I'm in school. University brings out my inner fat kid." I admitted while setting the icing on one cake top before adding another layer. I checked to see how cool they were before deciding to wait a while longer. Instead I continued with other tasks.

"Ah, university and a job. Excuse me for prying, but you seem to be a hard worker." The man said. I nodded, feeling a bit of self dignity rise inside my chest.

"My parents gave me a good life, and I plan to not squander it," I said with a touch of emotion before I continued with the cake. I iced the cake and gave it an extra touch of quality before showing it to the man. "I'm not sure what flavour you are looking for, but I've got a pretty good track record with my cakes. This one is vanilla strawberry made with real fruit. It's my second favourite."

The man eyed it for a moment before nodding an agreement. I boxed the cake and rung up his total, I even squished in my employee discount because he was so polite. He paid before tipping me his hat and wishing me a fair night. I smiled before saying the same and closing the shop officially.

* * *

Home was a lot different atmosphere than work. I groaned when I walked in the door and tossed my jacket on the chair. Keys to my cheap ass car were hung up and I kicked off my shoes before meandering into the kitchen. I rifled through the fridge for some milk and old pizza before hearing the familiar _bump thump_ of my roomate's... Extra curricular activities. Casey was sweet, but Jesus her and her boyfriend were so loud.

I turned on the stereo in the living room before flipping open a laptop and mulling through a paper that was due in a few days. I figure I could get away with not really trying if I sourced it correctly. Profs were a sucker for good sorcess and smart words.

The banging stopped about twenty minutes later. They stepped out as I was almost finished my work. I glanced at the clock, trying to decide if I could fit in a shower before the party.

"You know, you could always go to his dorm, sorry Marv, but you guys are so loud." I grumbled once I saved my paper for the fifth time. Could never be too sure. Casey popped down next to me while Marv rifled for beer in the fridge.

"Well if you find a boyfriend I'm going to mock you for how noisy you are. Seriously Sky, have you ever dated someone?" Casey asked. I raised a brow before giving a sly smirk.

"Not in a while," I muttered before placing my laptop back on the table. Marv came back, tossed us each a beer, and turned on the TV. "Aren't we going out?"

"Yeah, but Casey needs to spend an hour in front of the mirror first." Marv said. His girlfriend galred at him but I high fived him.

"This is why Marv is welcome here." I informed Casey before the blonde bombshell got up and stomped tot he bathroom. We ended up watching some mystery crime show and Marv hounded me to solve the killer before the TV did.

"I'm not fucking Houdini! I can't pull shit out of my ass!" I cried exhasperatedly.

"You're in criminology! You should know this shit!" Marv said. I narrowed my eyes and pointed to the tree out in the front yard.

"You're a contractor, go build me a table." I said sharply back. Marv narrowed his brows before rolling his eyes and looking away. There was another five minutes of quiet before I smirked.

"The wife killed the mistress." I said a few minutes later. Marv stared at me in utter confusion before I glanced at him. It was still silent but sure enough, ten minutes later it was proven to be the wife.

"How...?"

"The wife's name is Lucille, the boat's name is Lola." I said simply, drinking my almost flat beer. "Everyone knows you name your boat after the love of your life."

Sure enough, an hour later Casey emerged looking every bit as gorgeous as she usually did. I went next, opting to hose off my too long hair and wipe the smell of cake batter off of me. It only took me a moment but I wanted to stand under the hot shower for a little longer. Ten minute later I was out and dressed in tight jeans and a halter top. One benefit to smaller breasts was the lack of need for a bra most of the time.

I applied some basic makeup. The one thing I was blessed with was relatively even skin, so I never applied foundations. After drying and opting to let my curly hair be loose I glanced up at myself in the mirror. While without makeup I reminded myself of a 12 year old boy, with makeup I thought I looked quite attractive. A smile pulled at my round but small lips. My light eyes holding a mirth I didn't necessarily feel.

Acting was alwyas a strong point.

Clearing out of the bathroom, Marv waddled in. Since Casey was already five drinks in I appointed myself DD again. Casey notice this and tried to say we'd take a taxi, not quite understanding my 'irrational' fear of being in one. I just didn't like them, they gave me the creeps.

Not ten minutes later Marv was out too, looking a bit drunker than when he went in. The three beers on the counter was enough of a hint. So we all loaded into my car, Marv and Casey making out in the back seat while I drove. So long as that was all they did I was fine with it.

We drove to the party at the university, which was invite only, and scuttled into the large multi-purpose room. Loud music blared from inside and instantly both my friends were lost. Now I'm not bad at socializing, but I found talking was the _worst_ thing you could do with a drunk person. Instead I hopped into the fray and began to dance. Simple plan, jump in, find a cute guy who still looked sober, then pull him aside and make out.

Well it was working pretty good, until I actually found said guy. He smiled a greasy smile, but at this point in the day I didn't really care. He was hot, I was bored. I pushed and kissed him and he pulled me away from the room. There were still people around, so I wasn't worried, but then we went outside. There was a few people out here, mostly smokers. We started making out on the blacony, I don't think we had even said two words to each other but I sort of didn't care. However he pulled away and looked over my shoulder before going pale. I spun around to look at the ground.

A body was at the bottom of the 20 foot drop into the floor below.

* * *

 **And that, my lovelies, is chapter 1**

 **So, one person has reviewed and I am very thankful to them! I know this chapter may be short but that's because I was half way done it and decided I wanted it to go a different direction, scrapped the old thing and did this. So now the next chapter will feature...a murder! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

 **Yeah, I know the ending was kinda crappy, but honestly I felt like I was grasping at straws...**

 **Anywho, I really like Sky, she a bit of an unorthodox character but isnt crazy. It's nice working with a sane, competent character...**

 **One more thing before I go, what Sky says in this chapter is kind of a foot note for chapters to come. READ HEAVILY INTO SOME OF THIS SHIT!**

 **So yeah, here ya go, enjoy!**

 **Iland Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**-.-**

 **Just a Word**

'for _those that want to change'_

 _Just a Word_ © _Iland Girl_

 _Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba_

* * *

Chapter 2

'Murder in the Halls'

* * *

"Reports have recently come in that the body found at the UCLA belonged to Anthony Reger. The 29 year old had comitted suicide at approximately 10pm. Witnesses found him at approximately 11pm. In other news the serial killer of the recent string of cases is still at large..."

I stared at the TV from my position on the couch. My teeth worried my bottom lip as I thought about the body.

 _"Call 911." I said to my smooch fest._

 _"Oh hun, I'm already on that," he said while pulling out his phone. "This is Officer Loud, I've got a... Problem."_

 _Practically leaping down the steps I ran to the platform below to investigate the body. I heard the guy state he was a cop, but after that his voice turned to a blur as I distanced myself. When I finally got to the body I became slightly confused. From the top railing it looked like he had dived head first, but both of his wrists were definitely broken. Not only that, but they had what appeared to be slight tension marks around them._

 _I reached out to touch him, but another hand grabbbed mine and firmly pulled it away._

 _"What the Hell are you doing?" Loud said as he pulled me away from the body. I ignored him though and pulled back._

 _"Checking for rigamortis." I said before lifting one of the arms. It was definitely tense. He'd been dead for at least an hour. I glanced around, noting the warm breeze and the lack of moisture._

 _"He couldn't have been dead for more than an hour." I said. Loud raised a brow when I looked at him._

 _"How'd you know?" He asked._

 _"Well rigamortis has set in but he's still warm. Granted it is pretty warm tonight." I commented. Loud quirked his mouth before shufffling his feet._

 _"You uh, you look a little too comfy with this lady." He said. I stood up properly and raised a brow at him._

 _"What? Not squeemish, are you?" I challenged. Loud gave me a look, but I turned back to the body. "So what do you think? Suicide?"_

 _"Probably, but we'll run a toxin screening and get a full autopsy anyway." Loud said. I nodded before hearing the sounds of the impending sirens._

I hadn't heard anything for a whole day. After giving my statement I had found Casey and Marv before driving us all home. Marv was still wigged out at the lack of reaction from me.

Casey walked into the room then, carrying a cat carrier. A soft meowing could be heard inside the box. I raised a brow, hoping she wasn't giving it to me.

"What is this?" I asked. Casey gave me a smart look before gesturing to the box.

"A cat carrier, complete with its own kitty." She said with sass. I frowned though, personally I hated cats and Casey knew that well enough. From the look on my face Casey probably gathered that I was not impressed in the slightest. "Look it's only for a short while, at least until we find him a home. Besides you did say you're moving out soon! Semester's almost done."

The tension, and fight, left me as I flopped back further onto the couch.

"Who's cat is it anyway?" I asked, only half listening as I watched the morning news. Jeez no wonder Casey called me old, I was watching the news on a Saturday.

"Didn't you know? It was Anthony's. The guy who just bit it?" My head snapped to her so face the world spun for a bit. "Yeah the guy lived like three houses down. You know the one with the crappy birdhouse? Small world, huh? Anyway the whole block is taking care of his stuff. Poor kitty, he only got him a few days ago apparently."

A few days ago? Who the Hell buys a cat a few days ago and then decides to off themselves? Don't you get a cat so you don't off yourself? I jumped to my feet and looked out the window. Anthony lived on this street? I looked to the house across the road with a crappy birdhouse. This was a small world. Something was bothering me though and I couldn't quite place it either.

"Hey didn't the guy have some really expensive car or something?" I asked, trying to picture the thing that was always in his driveway. Casey thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, a Mercedes I think." She scrunched up her face in curiosity then. "Why?"

I frowned before looking out the window.

"No reason..."

* * *

A few hours later I found myself down at the police station, trying to convince the woman at the front desk to let me through.

"Look I know I don't have a lot but... But I really just want to know about the suicide. I was a witness and I just want to know if there's going to be a follow up invesitgation." I said rapidly. The woman beind the counter was not budging though.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm not allowed to release any information on any cases to the public at this time." The woman said, making me grind my teeth in frustration.

"Hey you look familiar."

I turned around to see Offficer Loud striding in through the front door. My eyes lit up and I smiled a little too happily.

"Officer Loud, so glad to see you! Listen, I was just wondering about the Anthony Reger case and how it was going." I said while striding after him as he continued on his way down the hall.

"What case? It was a suicide." He said while not looking at me.

"'Kay but let's pretend it isn't for a moment. I think you might want to look into it a little more." I said but Loud stepped through a set of doors and shut them immediately behind him. Obviously I wasn't supposed to follow, but I did.

"You don't have authorization to enter here ma'am." An officer told me firmly as he grabbed my wrist.

"I know! Look Loud, I'm not making this up! I think that guy was killed okay?" I called out despite an officer trying to escort me out of the room.

"Whoa wait is this the Anthony Reger case?" An older man asked before looking through narrow eyes at Loud. "You telling your little girlfriend our cases now Loud?"

"No no! I was a witness!" I called before pulling from the officer's grasp. "Look I get if you guys are busy but all I'm asking is ffor you to just look into it."

There was a pause as the older man sized me up.

"What's your name kid?" He asked.

"Anissa Dolinsky sir." I said firmly.

"You some off the street detective now?" He asked in a tone that swaggered with disinterest.

"No sir, I'm in University studying criminology, but I couldn't help but notice a few key details that might point towards your suicide being a murder."

The old man looked about done with me at this point.

"Okay, I think we're done here." He made a motion for two officers to escort me out and I panicked. Between the two the asian woman on my right had one Hell of a grip and I was more inclined to be wary of her.

"No! Look I know it's hard to believe but he didn't jump!"

"Autopsy revealed nothing unusual, along with that there are no signs of struggle or fowl play. A suicide note written in his own writing was found at the scene of the crime." The old man said, sounding less and less impressed.

"But he didn't! Something's wrong with it!" I insisted as the two officers continued to drag me.

" _Do you have any proof_?"

The entire room seemed to have paused when the mechanical, obscured voice called out. I looked around for a moment before seeing all eyes settle to one table at the back. I had marched right by it without even noticing. The laptop on top of the table has a fancy script of a large 'L' on it.

Behind the table stood a man in all black, but he did not move nor did he appear to desire to address me at all. So I stared at the laptop with curiosity.

" _Well?_ "

So it had addressed me. Realizing what it was asking I nodded.

"Well for starters, he bought a cat a few days ago. I've heard of people buying a pet to encourage themselves not to commit suicide. And his rental car. He had one for months but suuddenly it went missing and from what I know there hasn't been a complaint filed by the business. Also his wrists are broken, like he was trying to break his fall."

There was a long pause so I took a few steps closer to the laptop.

"Look I know this is all circumstantial-"

 _"Yes, it's mediocre evidence at best."_ The voice interrupted. My heart sank. " _Can you tell a convincing lie?"_

I hesitated then, as though it had just asked me to reveal a big secret. Lie? What good was lying? Why would they want me to lie? What was a convincing lie to this person anyway? Looking around the room I could tell that whoever this character was was a big deal since everybody had stopped to stare. The large black L on a white screen, this should be obvious. The answer was nagging me...

Back to their question, what was a good lie? I paused for a moment before remembering what my Dad had taught me.

 _The best lies are the barely concealed truths._

"I'm the daughter of a famous criminal who was theorized to be dead." I said in a smooth of a voice as possible. Well, all I really had to do was ad in a 'not' to that sentence and it would've been true... There was a pause as the voice seemed to mull over the choice of words.

" _Interesting, it appears you are a terrible liar,"_ the voice said. A few chuckles could be heard about the room. I felt embarassed until, _"h_ _owever you do possess an interesting theory. I propose a 24 hour period for you to acquire more evidence."_

There was something about the voice that gave me a thought that 'humour me' was lingering just behind those words. It took me a few seconds to realize what they were saying.

"Seriously?" Was all I could muster from my shock. The old man from earlier stepped forward to stand beside me and glare ever so slightly at the laptop.

"You can't just give a civilian access to police records! How about authorization procedures?" He challenged.

"Then perhaps an officer can remain accountable for her investigation, as you have already claimed to be over-staffed at the current time, Chief Marks." The voice countered in barely concealed disinterest. Chief Marks was fuming, but just when I thought he'd lose it Officer Loud stepped forward.

"I'll follow her. Make sure she stays out of trouble." He offered. I nearly swooned at me hero. Chief Marks looked between the two of us and the laptop at the back before giving a groan and waving us off.

"24 hours. Now scram!"

* * *

"So genius, where are we starting?" Officer Loud asked as we walked down the halls. I stopped in the hallway to finally gather my thoughts. My teeth worried my lower lip as I tried to make sense of my supposed clues.

"Okay, well the house would probably be a good start, but since we're here is there any way that we can check the body over? Or do you have the official autopsy report?" I asked. Loud raised a brow at me.

"Chief said Autopsy showed no unusual findings." He said but I smirked.

"That doesn't mean they found nothing."

Loud paused before giving a smirk of his own. He crossed his arms and in that moment I could see the youth behind his sparkling blue eyes. He definitely looked young and boyish.

"Well well, kid's got a good head on her shoulders." He commented. I narrowed my eyes, did I really look like a ten year old boy without makeup? If so, did he feel embarassed for making out with a kid?

"Kid? You makeout with children often?" I asked in an accusatory tone. Loud grinned slightly.

"Please, you're at least 18, maybe 19. Since you're in university. So clearly you're not a minor." Loud said defiantly, though I did see a slight hesitation in his eyes.

"Oh? Well maybe I'm a genius and I'm really just 15. Then you're going to jail sir." I informed him, though a grin had spread across my face. Loud shook his head and gave me a sideways glance.

"Whatever, let's go to the filing room."

An hour later, after some seriously slow file sorting, we had finally gotten our hands on Anthony Reger's report. Sure enough, no evidence of fowl play. Save for broken wrists and a broken neck. He did have heavy amounts of alcohol in his system at the time of death, yet his stomach had been completely empty save for fluids.

"From the look on your face you either think this is strange or are seriously ill." Officer Loud said from over my shoulder. We both read the file at the same time.

"Yeah, if his stomach was entirely empty the guy hadn't eaten anything solid in at least two days. I mean it's not impossible but what if... What if he was being prevented from eating?" I said while worrying my bottom lip.

"Or he could just have been feeling depressed and never ate." Loud commented. I turned around and seriously considered that perhaps I was just crazy and making a big thing out of nothing.

"Okay, then there's nothing there, but that still doesn't explain the missing rental." I countered. Loud raised a brow in thought.

"Ever get the license plate?" He asked though I felt as if it was meant as a joke.

"4DDR355."

Loud blinked in surprise before I shrugged.

"It looked like 'ADDRESS' to me so it was easy to remember." I said in a 'I'm not paranoid enough to elarn my entire street's license plates' kind of tone. We ran the plate a few minutes later, finding it owned by a rental dealership by the name of 'Yan's Automotive'.

"Yan's Automotive. We had a few issues with complaints of theft and false advertising there. Nothing major though." Loud said as we both mulled over the next step. Yan's Automotive sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't place where I remembered the name from. Wasn't that a Paw gang territory? But then Anthony's home wasn't on their turf. They aren't that ballsy. Was Anthony encroaching territory? Maybe this was coincidental, but there was a strong possibility that whatever the rental vehicle had been carrying was valuable enough to kill Anthony over.

"What are you thinking?" Loud asked.

"That we need to get into that dealership." I said before looking at him. He nodded and flipped open his phone. I clasped my handover the top of his phone and shut it. "We need to go when they don't think we're coming."

Loud gave me a suspicious look, but otherwise seemed to understand my intentions.

* * *

 **Wow, colour me impressed but I've got a pretty positive response!**

 **Very happy people seem interested!**

 **So I was mulling over how this story was going to go and I spent the past month and a bit coming up with the ending to this story. I love Death Note, right to it's core it is a truly fascinating anime. What I love the most about it is the characters and the lack of massive plot holes (in the first half) of the anime.**

 **However, I realized a lot of the plot is driven by stubborn people. L refuses to lose, and he had a strong chance of winning, but he chose to die. He couldn't win and protect himself, and he wanted to win so badly. It pissed me off. Still my fav character :)**

 **So this is Sky's first official interaction with L! Whoop! So yeah, Sky may be brilliant, but she's also incredibly slow. So here's my update, I have a Philosophy paper due, but I'd rather take a nap or write. Funny whta procrastination does to you...**

 **Anyway, please review, I do love feedback on this story and really crave it. Especially if you feel there are big plot holes because if there's one thing I want to avoid is plot holes... And OOCness... So yes, please let me know!**

 **Oh yes, and for those of you wondering, this probably will be a romance in the long run, though it will definitely be a slow build. There's a lot of background to Sky that we need to cover first!**

 **Iland Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**-.-**

 **Just a Word**

'for _those that want to change'_

 _Just a Word_ © _Iland Girl_

 _Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba_

* * *

Chapter 3

'Say It Loud'

* * *

"This is highly illegal."

"No it's not it's... Not really illegal, just immoral." I said while leaning against the window. "All the greatest detectives got their best clues snooping around."

"Oh really? Which ones?" Officer Loud asked. I didn't answer, instead opting to gaze out the window to continue our steak out. Currently the two of us were sitting in his cruiser parked along the back fence line of Yan's Automotive. It was midnight and I had convinced Officer Loud that we had to go at night. I was trying to decide whether the place was void of human life at the time but Officer Loud was true to his name... And very distracting.

"You know, you don't seem like the type of girl who'd be interested in this kind of thing." Officer Loud said after a few minutes of silence. I turned my gaze to him and raised a brow.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" I asked, only half waiting for his answer as I gazed back at the darkened lot. The fence was high, chain linked, but not impossible to maneuver over.

"Well, you act like a Mafioso. You probably know more about the crime in this town than the LAPD, and you're definitely familiar with dead bodies. What's up with that?"

It was quiet for a moment before I decided it was safe. I opened the door but paused to reply.

"It was my Mother's." I said softly. Officer Loud made a noise of confusion, so I turned to him with wide eyes that forcefully stared into his. "My Mother died when I was an orphan running from the mafia you see. They wanted her unique ability to create money from thin air and so she was caught. But they accidentally killed her you see, and her body laid on the kitchen floor for days. I asked her many times for food but the body never moved-"

"Okay okay I get it!" Loud shouted. "I won't ask anymore."

A small grin slipped onto my face as I exited the car. Young Blue Eyes stepped out on the other side and I gave him a smile.

"See? Was that so hard?" I asked sweetly. Loud didn't look too impressed, but he refrained from asking stupid questions again. We both stood side by side, eyeing up the fence.

"Pretty sure we need a warrant." The officer said. I didn't bat an eye as I quickly scaled over top the fence. When my feet landed on the other side I quickly lifted up the hood to my sweater and hunched myself.

"Oh no, there's a shady low life on the property. How will Officer Loud respond?" I said in a monotone voice. Loud actually smirked at my sass before scaling the fence as well.

"Alright kid, we'll use your entrance strategy." He said before we both turned to the long line of cars. We wandered along the rows for a while and after ten minutes we finally found the correct vehicle.

"4DDR355." I muttered before glancing around the car. Loud crossed his arms, musing over what to do next.

"Great so we found the SUV, now what-" He paused as I pulled out a small black case. Flipping it open I revealed a few pins and hooks. Grinning, I picked my tools before getting to work. "Exactly where did you learn all of this?"

I paused before looking at him with an innocent expression.

"Youtube."

It seemed to be a good enough answer, as Officer Loud let it go and waited for me to break into the vehicle. Once I had, though through a trial and error of approximately ten minutes, we split up. I took the very back and he took the front. My search didn't take long though, as the very back had a big stain on the back carpet. I checked every nook and crevice for anything else, but didn't find much save for an old earring. I decided to check how Officer Loud was doing up front.

"Find anything?" I asked. Loud was currently nose deep in the console. He turned to me and grinned. A small ball of paper which turned out to be a receipt to a gas station, and Anthony Reger's name written on a sticky note that had a question mark beside it in a different coloured pen.

"Nice work, Officer." I said through my cheeky grin. Officer Loud smirked, handing me all the clues. I stored them in my pocket as we continued our search. Nothing else but lint balls came up so we called it quits and left the premises.

"Alright, I'll meet you at HQ in the morning. I think it's time to call it a night." Officer Loud said. I bit my lip a bit. Tomorrow was Sunday and I worked in the evening, but after that I had classes for the week. I had a feeling a list of names and a gas station receipt weren't going to be enough for the mysterious L figure-

Oh my sweet baby Jesus.

I'm so stupid.

"You guys are working with L? _The_ L?" I asked in a somewhat stupefied tone. Officer Loud hesitated before turning to me. He shrugged.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag."

Holy Mother Hubbard...!

I leaned against the police cruiser. Of course I had heard of L before. Pops had told me many stories of how L captured criminals and always brought people to justice. I worried my lip between my teeth, wondering if this L was as paranoid as I was. If he was even half as paranoid he definitely brought up my file and probably knew everything about me down to how many freckles were on my face.

Jesus.

"Is there a reason you should be concerned about L?" Officer Loud asked. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"No it's just... Well he's the best detective in the world. I mean he's never lost a case so far and well..." I paused, a frown pulling at my lips. "Why would he try and humor with me?"

The officer smirked at me then, crossing his arms.

"Maybe he saw your sparkling potential."

I snorted a small laugh at that before standing straight and opening the door.

"C'mon Officer Loud, we ought to get going." I said before getting in. The police officer walked over to his side and got in.

"Stephen," he said, making me look at him. "Name's Stephen."

I smiled.

"Okay, Stephen, let's go back to the station." I said. Stephen looked at me in confusion.

"The station? Kind of late to do research there kid." He said.

"I don't have a lot of time tomorrow, er today, gotta work and all. Besides don't you think it's odd that Anthony Reger appears to have not wanted to die? Which makes me wonder if there was any other recent suicides that weren't actually suicides. If there's one there might be more. Might as well look into it." I said the last bit quieter in thought. "Stop at a McDonalds and I'll buy coffee, my treat."

It was quiet for a bit as Officer Loud drove. There was a long pause of silence before he broke it.

"Your name is Anissa..." I nodded. "But people call you Sky?"

"When I was in high school I was a track and field star. But my main rival's last name was Alyssa Bordisky. So to save us from confusion people started calling me Sky and her Birdie after our last names. Kind of a sports thing." I teased. Stephen laughed a bit.

"When I was in high school I played hockey. I rarely heard my first name spoken on the ice." Stephen said back. Once we reached one of the 24 hour McDonalds I was silenced with my two large coffees filled with cream and sugar.

This would hopefully get me through the night.

* * *

"Hey, Anissa, you can't sleep like that, it's bad for your back."

I jolted from my sleep. Realizing I had fallen asleep leaning on the computer desk, I stretched my sore back muscles. Everything came back into focus and I relied Officer Loud was waking me up. He held a coffee in front of my nose, which I gratefully took. My mouth watered and I guzzled the first quarter of it in one go.

"What time is it?" I asked, glancing around.

"Eight, but I figured you would've been mad if I let you sleep in. How long did you stay up?" Loud asked.

I had been dropped off, with keys, to the police station late at night. Shooing Stephen to go home and rest since I'd have to be the one ditching him later. I had stayed up most of the night looking at the list of names and had actually found quite a bit of evidence.

"I don't know, three I think." I muttered before handing Loud a file. "This is all I could find."

Stephen looked a little bit surprised at the folder in my hand. He took it and flipped through it quickly. His eyes widened when he saw what I had.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, L will definitely like this." I said before taking the folder back. Stephen gave me a once over before raising a brow. My clothes looked rumpled and a little dirty but nothing that bad... "Maybe I'll go freshen up first. Meet you there?"

Stephen nodded and I handed the folder and my coffee to him. Heading to the bathroom as he directed I locked the door before using the toilet and washing my hands. Splashing my face with cool water I used the throwaway paper towel to wipe my face and neck and clean the fuzzy film off my teeth. I finally opted to put my hair in a bun since it was starting to look greasy.

When I readjusted my clothes and decided I looked presentable I stepped out and made my way to the main office. Deciding that walking in at a bad time was the last thing I wanted to do I opted to knock softly first. A few moments later Loud opened the door and guided me in. A few police officers gave me a glance but most were too consumed in their jobs. I was handed my coffee and manilla folder before getting up to the table with the laptop with an 'L' painted on the front.

 _"Ah, Anika, I see you have returned."_

I felt my eye twitch. Was he doing that on purpose or did he really not remember my name?

"Anissa... Anyway I found a few things on the case you gave me time to work on." I explained before putting my coffee down and opening the file. I took out page by page as I spoke.

"Last night Officer Loud and I came across the vehicle that Anthony Reger had rented. It was back in the compound and in one piece. There were no signs of struggle but there was a few things left in there. A receipt for a gas bar, which I would like to see surveillance of, and a Note with Anthony Reger's name. I figured that wouldn't be much to go on but I theorized that it is possible Anthony wasn't the only individual to have been posed to look like he committed suicide. So I checked each name on the list of suicides only back in the past year."

I paused before flipping papers to show the laptop the files.

"Lucas Wilde, 27, January 14 suicide but jumping off a bridge. Arnela Valdon, 45, February 29, suicide by gunshot. Judas Law, 34, March 30, suicide by overdose. An lastly Anthony Reger, suicide by jumping and broken neck. What's more interesting is in their files all their bank accounts were emptied just before their deaths. Wire transferred to an unknown location. Not only that, but they all had in their list of expenses, the same rental car with the license plate 4DDR355."

 _"Interesting. What do you propose is the ideal next step?"_

"Well I propose we keep everything on the down low. I'd like to see the video on the gas receipt since there is a time stamp for the gas bar. Also I would like to wait and see who the next person to rent the vehicle is."

There was a pause again for a few minutes and I waited patiently.

"Hang on, where did you find this car?" Another officer asked as they took a step towards me. I froze for a moment, but Stephen stepped in.

"I gave her permission." He said. Chief Marks looked like he was ready to kill us both.

 _"Interesting. I suppose a congratulations would be in order. What is your proposed theory?"_ The voice asked. I paused, surprised he had asked such a question. Part of me theorized this was all a test, another believed he was amused that the little girl wanted to play detective. Regardless, I played his game.

What was my theory though? I didn't really have one. Kind of like a dog chasing tires. I didn't know what I would do with it when I got it, but up until that point I was enjoying my run. So my theory... If it wasn't drugs, and there didn't seem to be precious cargo having been shipped... I didn't believe this was gang related, it was too organized and less 'hush hush'... What was the connection?

 _"I'll give you three days to come up with your theory. In the mean time Officer Loud will be contacting this Yan's Automotive and getting the information you will legally need."_

I felt my face turn slightly red, but nodded nonetheless.

* * *

For the tenth time in twenty minutes I yawned.

Not even ten cups of coffee could keep me up now. Granted I hadn't slept more than five hours at a time in the past month, but going on five hours in three days was not looking like my most brilliant ideas.

Currently I was baking the cakes for Monday at Cat's Cakery, and mad libbing was an understatement. I'd always been a fan of soda pop cakes but never did quite get them right. Apparently I needed to be half asleep as the smaller version I snuck for myself was to die for.

Rodney seemed to take pity on me today and said if I baked all the cakes now I could leave before closing. It was only 7 but I could barely keep my eyes open. That was when the old man from Friday night walked in through the front door. The bell chiming as he entered. I glanced at him and gave a smile.

"Hello sir, back for more cake?"

The man's eyes zeroed in on me and he gave a warm smile.

"Why yes, my son most definitely enjoyed your last creation." He said. I grinned despite my fatigue and turned to my already made soda cake. I gestured to it for him.

"This is my one of a kind soda cake made with orange soda. If you're looking for something different this would be it." I offered.

"Sounds divine." He said, so I boxed it up for him. As I did so his brow worried a little. "You look quite tired. Perhaps you were out a little too late the past few nights?"

I laughed a little while writing the cake flavor on the top of the box before turning to him.

"Something like that. It's been a rush of a weekend." I said before punching in his total. The man paid but then paused.

"Perhaps I shall have a small coffee as well." He said, putting the extra change in. I nodded before grabbing the warm coffee and pouring him an cup.

"Cream or sugar?" I asked. He shook his head before giving the cup to me.

"However it is you like it." He said before picking up his box. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you sir."

"Call me Walter." He said. I smiled some more and watched him leave. What a nice old man. I poured heavy cream and sugar into my drink before taking a few tasteful sips. I smiled in bliss before getting back to work.

An hour later my baking was done and I was planning to drive home. However outside a police car sat waiting. Stephen sat in the front seat, stretched out and looking relaxed. I raised a brow as I approached.

"You come here often?" I asked with a grin. Stephen rose at my approach and smirked.

"No, but you looked dead on your feet this morning. Besides I've got a few things for you." Stephen said as I hopped in the passenger seat. He handed me a manilla folder. "You were right, all the people on that list you made were renting the same vehicle. Car's currently in the lot still, we'll be possessing it tomorrow. It was supposed to go out to a Marth Pennytone, but she cancelled last minute before we called."

I practically pouted, blaming it on sleep deprivation, until it dawned on me what this could mean.

"Wait, we need to find this Martha." I said urgently. Stephen looked at me with a raised brow. "What if Anthony didn't want to die? He still did and we don't know why yet. Martha could still be a target."

I didn't have to tell him twice before he flipped open his phone and made a call.

* * *

"I just don't get it, what's the connection? All of them had different backgrounds. All of them had different jobs and is relatable." I said while biting my thumb. My phone buzzed in my pocket again for the fifth time in five minutes. Casey had been worried that I hadn't been home, and wouldn't take a hint.

 ** _I'm with a guy._**

That was the final thing I thought to text before all I got was a winky face and she left me be.

"Maybe they had some deal prior and it went south." Loud said.

"All of them? Well maybe there's more deals we don't know about, but why all with this vehicle? What's so precious about it?"

"Maybe it's a signal for who to kill? There was an urban legend last year that if someone was driving with their headlights off they were out to kill whoever flashed their headlights at them first. Maybe it's some sort of signal." Loud suggested. It was an interesting theory, but how did it, a bank wiring, and a murder fit together?

I frowned before looking out the window to Marth Pennytone's house. She was sitting in her chair facing away from us with the TV going. She was an older lady of 42, so the odds of her sitting in that chair for much longer weren't very likely. My eyes swept the streets, not a soul alive in this quiet neighborhood. Despite how much I tried I found my eyes drooping until they finally closed.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open after a little while. I felt warm oddly enough. When my orbs finally focused I realized that I was still in the police cruiser. A yawn broke past my lips as I glanced to Stephen. He sat with his chair inclined and his eyes nearly closed from lack of action. I sat up slightly and felt his police jacket slide down me a little.

To think I wanted to use this guy as a toy before. He was... Nice. The kind of guy you hoped you ended up marrying and that he didn't marry some dumb broad. I looked to the window of the house we were staking out earlier. It couldn't have been more than three hours, but Ms. Pennytone was still seated in the exact same spot. I frowned.

"Stephen, how long has it been?" I asked. Stephen looked to me, and then his eyes seemed to open with understanding as he looked to the house.

"Too long... Shit." He bolted from the car. "Stay here."

I didn't listen, but did hang back. Stephen ran up to the front door and began banging on it for Martha to open up. When the woman didn't so much as move I ran to the door as well.

"Sky!" Stephen called. I materialized beside him but before I tried to pick the door I noted the open window.

"Boost!" I said before running over to it. Stephen lifted me easily and I clawed out the screen in my way before flying through the kitchen window. I flipped off the counter top and slammed my back, but it barely slowed me down as I ran to Martha Pennytone.

There, sat in her chair with glassy eyes and a pale complexion, was Martha.

Both of her wrists sliced clean open.

* * *

 **Jesus, this will be the death of me.**

 **I had an actual dream of this story and it was so weird. So I've almost perfected my ending, just wiggling in a few key details here and there... Anyway, I'm gaining speed now because my break is over in two days so I might as well write what I can.**

 **So if anyboyd has any questions please go ahead and I will answer them where I can. And if anybody has any theories as to how much Sky will affect the story and such please give me your theories! I love them. Also, I wonder how many of you recognize Officer Loud...**

 **Anywho, rate and review please!**

 **Iland Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**-.-**

 **Just a Word**

'for _those that want to change'_

 _Just a Word_ © _Iland Girl_

 _Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba_

* * *

Chapter 4

'Play Dirty'

* * *

"Tell me again why you and Officer Loud were outside of Martha Pennytone's home late last night."

I narrowed my eyes into slits at the man across from me. He was making me wish I had a saw so I could work my way out of the handcuffs they locked me in. After trying (and failing) to escape several times they had handcuffed me in the interrogation room.

"Look we don't have time for this! Somebody killed Martha and they're still at large. If we don't get to that SUV I'll bet you it'll be gone." I said, yanking on the cuffs for good measure. There wasn't even an inkling in my head as to what was going on, but I wasn't going to let a bunch of whackos beat me to my only lead. The interrogator narrowed his eyes back at me, looking every bit as unimpressed and tired as I was feeling.

"Ms. Dolinsky, Martha committed suicide. Both her wrists were severed and the weapon used for it was a steak knife and it only has her finger prints on it." The officer said. I huffed, exhausted of trying to convince this guy he was wrong.

"But you don't get it! She didn't want to die!"

"Ms. Dolinsky, please understand the situation you've put yourself and Mr. Loud in." The officer stated. I paused, eyeing the officer before the rusty cogs in my head started to turn. What did he mean, situation? Did he think I was lying? Or maybe he believed my attitude was because I was caught?

"Ms. Dolinsky, you have been named a suspect of the murder of Martha Pennytone. Officer Loud is on suspension until further notice." The interrogator said. I froze, not able to understand his words completely.

"What kind of bullshit is this? He's an officer who stayed on protocol the entire time! He tried to save her! More than you sorry asses can say!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table. The officer didn't even bat an eye at me.

"Trespassing, breaking and entering, yes these really do sound like sticking to protocol," the officer said in a lazy voice. I narrowed my eyes and bit my tongue to keep from digging my grave any deeper. "Now why don't we go over what happened one more time and then we can take a break, okay?"

I didn't move for a solid five minutes before he finally sighed and stood up. He dropped the file he'd been writing in down in front of me and gave me a look that said he too was done with this.

"I'm going for coffee, and when I get back we're having this discussion, or it's going to look real bad if you don't want to give your statement to the cops." He said in a low voice. I glared right back at him as he made his way to the door. It slammed shut, and I waited for the sound of a 'click', but none came. Looking over to the folder I saw a paper clip sticking out of it. They had confiscated my tool kit and so I had to make do with the malleable metal.

Five minutes later I slipped out the handcuffs and out the door. I walked down the hall and acted as natural as possible. The front door was within view but a certain officer caught my eye. I changed my course and started to speed walk up to the black haired man. My hand caught his shoulder and he stopped to see who was there. When he saw me his face went from curious to annoyance.

"Oh joy, it's you." Officer Loud said with all the happiness of a grinch.

"Something's going on and you know it," I said without hesitation. Loud raised a brow before turning to leave but I pulled him back. "I know we're not close but I really don't have anyone else to ask."

Stephen looked down the hall before pulling me to the side.

"Look, you're right, but I can't do anything right now. Okay? Chief's got me working double time to keep me preoccupied." Stephen said. I frowned up at him.

"Why? Didn't L give you the task of babysitting me?" I asked. Stephen shrugged.

"Didn't you know? L solved his case yesterday. He left, Watari's gone too." He said. I paused at that. They were gone? Dammit! They were the only reason I could work on this case. I scrunched up my nose and furrowed my brow. What was I going to do now? Just drop it? I was technically a suspect and now there was an investigation.

"Then I'll do it alone." I said before going to turn. This time Stephen grabbed my shoulder and turned me back.

"Look, I can't do much, but I'll keep an eye out over on this end, and if you need anything….." He pulled my cellphone out of his pocket and I grinned. Somebody knew I'd find him. "I put my cell number in there."

"Thanks Stephen, I'll keep you updated." I said before hearing what could only be described as a bull in a china shop running down the halls. Without a second word I ran out the door and took off down the street.

* * *

"When you said you were with a guy I thought you meant you were banging, not holed up at the police station." Casey muttered as she drove down the street. I had asked her to pick me up when I realized just how far we lived from it.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting having to be at the station, y'know?" I said as I inclined the seat more.

"Well whatever, you're missing classes Miss 'I'm too good for studying'." Said the brunette with a tone that held slight envy. I rolled my eyes though and ignored the comment. I did study, very hard actually. And because I studied so hard throughout the entire semester I was able to not throw myself into a panic now. However I also noticed her lack of mentioning Marv. Instead of saying anything though I let myself settle back until we arrived home.

When we did I went straight to my room to think. I bit my lip and thumb so hard I started to pull skin off of it as I sat on my bed and tried to organize my thoughts. However that didn't seem to be working and all I manage to do was accidentally bite my tongue and wish I could keep moving.

So I got up and grabbed a bunch of flashcards I hadn't used yet, as well as a pen, and wrote down all the names of the victims that I could remember. I wrote down Yan's Automotive on another, and Motif on another with a huge question mark. My last few were SUV, suicide, and money.

I had a huge cork board with photos in the room, mementos, and other knickknacks attached to it. I yanked all of them down just for the pins. I put Yan's Automotive in the centre of my now spacious white wall. I spread out all the other things and then found string and attached it to all the objects that correlated.

Yan's Automotive rented out an SUV and that individual later died. Right before their death they wired transferred all their funds to an unknown account. Each death appeared like a suicide though at least one I was very suspicious of.

So what connection was I missing? Let's say that Yan's automotive was taking their money and these people were pre-selected to be murdered. Why? What was so impressive about them? If they were in fact doing this then was there a criteria?

Even if they were choosing these people, why the SUV? Was it just whoever used the SUV? Was it really that random? It wouldn't be too strange I suppose, considering the logic some serial killers used to kill.

"Sky! Come grab some pizza!" Casey called. I grumbled a little, but after not being able to recall the last proper meal I had eaten I decided food wasn't such a bad idea. So I looked away from my destruction of my wall and left the room.

As soon as I made it to the hall the smell off food wafted to my nostrils. My mouth watered and I began to imagine to pungent aroma to be the gates of heaven as I made my way into the living room. Casey sat with a glass of white wine in an ice glass and deluxe pizza splayed out in front of her.

I couldn't even be embarrassed at the salivation coming from my mouth as I marched right up to the pizza and stole three slices before annihilating all of them. It was only five minutes before all three were gone and I reached for a fourth. At this point I usually had to fight with Marv for that piece, but noted he wasn't currently around.

"Hey, where's Marv?" I asked. Casey's mood instantly soured.

"We had a fight." Was all she said.

"Oh…" I reached for that fourth slice and started devouring. It was quiet for a moment before Casey spoke.

"He was talking all about how I need to get a better job and if we're going to live here together we need to start spending nights over and not acting like we're teenagers. Which I get y'know? But it's getting so real so fast and I mean we've dated for a long time but this is real intense you know? Like what would you do?"

I grumbled and gulped down the rest of my pizza.

"Don't get me involved, I'm staying out of this one." I said before leaning back to relax. Casey made a noise indicating she was about to whine.

"Skyyyyyy!"

"Nope! I'm Switzerland! I'm not going to take on any conflict between the t-" I paused.

Switzerland…

"Holy shit, that was it!" I shouted before jumping up. Casey looked shocked at me before I turned and grinned at her. "Casey I've got it now!"

"Uh, sure….. Nice talk." Was all I heard before I had slammed my bedroom door and dived for my cellphone. I rung the dial for the police department quickly before holding it to my ear in expectation. A gulp slid down my throat a few times before finally hearing the other line come off of hold.

 _"Calirfornia State Police. Is this an emergency or can you please h-"_

"This is an emergency! I need to speak with Chief Marks immediately!" I ushered. The woman on the other end didn't sound very impressed with me but asked me to hold. I started chewing my thumb nail in anticipation until finally I heard the Chief pick up.

 _"Chief Marks-"_

"Chief sir, I have something very important to tell you pertaining to the-"

 _"Is this Dolinsky? Dammit you have a lot of nerve to call here."_

"No sir you don't understand! I figured it out-"

 _"Dolinsky if I see you anywhere near Yan's or this station I'll have you arrested."_ The Chief said before slamming the phone on me. I growled out in frustration before dialing Loud's number. He opened his phone to say hello but I beat him to the punch.

"Stephen I need your help! I figured out the case and I know why they've been killing everyone! It's not random! It's all preplanned and-"

 _"Whoa whoa slow down there! Okay I take it you've got some good news but you'll have to come down to the station and tell me. I can't leave and Chief is glaring at me."_ Stephen said with a slightly nervous tone at the end. Dammit, if I couldn't get Stephen and I also couldn't get the police. If I went down to the police station, or called again, I would likely be locked up or found.

Found...

"Alright, but I need you to stay next to the Chief and keep your phone on." I said before hanging up. I searched around my room, pulling my bed out of the way before reaching into the vent that was hidden below it. Inside was a tiny slim orange cellphone that I flipped open and turned on. A gulp slipped down my throat again before I turned to the door.

* * *

"Welcome to Yan's Automotive, how may I help you?" The man behind the reception asked without stopping his typing on the computer in front of him. I stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights before nodding to myself and leaning against the counter.

"I was looking to rent a vehicle, and I was told this was the best place." I said in a softer tone. The man raised a brow at me but otherwise said nothing.

"Alright... Were you after any sort of vehicle in particular?" He asked. I gulped before teasing my bottom lip.

"Y-Yeah, an SUV... In fact th-there's one I heard about from a friend that was great." I said like a small mouse. The man slowed in his typing to give me a weird look.

"Oh? Has your friend been here before?" He asked. I shook my head.

"N-No, but her boyfriend was. They said an SUV would suit me well." I said in a sort of nervous, squeaky voice. The man smiled politely at me then.

"Alright, which vehicle style were you interested in? We can start the paperwork once you know." He said. I bit my lip again before nodding almost to myself.

"Th-The SUV. I-I think this was the license plate." I said, pulling out a small ripped corner of paper from my pocket. The man eyed it before looking to me with a different expression.

"Come with me." He said before standing and walking briskly to the back. I had to almost jog to keep up with the tall man. My hand instinctively went to my pocket to be sure my phone was still there. Was I actually getting in? We walked for a short while before he stopped in front of a door that looked like it lead to the furnace room. I hesitated and looked up to him like a scared doe.

"The Boss will meet with you inside."

I hesitantly made my way in there, jumping like a scared mouse when the door slammed behind me. The room really was the furnace room and was ridiculously hot. The further I walked in, however, the more I could see that the place was quite large. There was another door close to the back, and as I got closer I noticed someone sitting inside.

Gently, I knocked on the door. The woman looked up and smiled at me before saying something. A man appeared and opened the door for me. I nodded nervously to him before looking to the older woman. She motioned for me to sit across from her, which I did.

"Hello my dear, what brings you in today?" She asked in an almost motherly tone. I took in a shaky breath before looking at her then quickly to the paper in front of her.

"I-I w-was looking for a r-rental... A-and I was told this was the place to-"

She cut me off.

"Come now dear, you're safe to speak the truth here." She said. I gulped nervously before nodding. My eyes started to well up and I rapidly wiped at them.

"I'm done. I-I don't... C-Can you help me?" I asked in a near hopeful tone. The woman smiled, and had I been the terrified rabbit I wouldn't have notice to the twist in her otherwise charming smile.

"Don't you worry, I'll help you just fine," she said in a tone that said otherwise. "But first there is something you should see." Confused, I watched as she turned her computer screen to face me and felt my blood turn cold.

There was video of me and Loud breaking into the SUV. I turned to try and play it off, but a heavy object hit the back of my head and I hit the table a second later.

* * *

I woke with the most unimaginable headache.

It'd been a while since I had physically been attacked and while you definitely don't get used to to it, there was definitely a mental tolerance that once stood there. Now, however, I felt like a weak pansy girl, which was exactly what I had been going for earlier. When my eyes finally decided to look around and focus on the room I was quite happy to note that I was not chained to a wall, but I was handcuffed. I was, however, locked in a room. It was the main furnace room and was ridiculously hot. Already I was caked in sweat and soot from being in the filthy place. There was only one door and no windows from what I could see.

Feeling around, I realized that my coat, shoes, and purse were all gone. I was left in my jeans, a baggy T-shirt, and my socks. Making sure I didn't see any cameras, I discreetly felt along my bra for my second phone. I curled in on myself and flipped it open, happy to know they hadn't found it. I discreetly put Stephen on speed dial before tucking it into my waist line under my baggy shirt.

The door slammed open a moment later and I actually did jump from the sudden intrusion. The man and woman from earlier stood in front of me. The woman smiling a wicked smile that was definitely not discreet anymore. I abandoned my charade when I noticed the Driver's License in her hand. She definitely knew who I was now.

"Of all the people who have figured out what we were doing none of them had been stupid enough to actually walk in our front doors." The woman said. I shrugged, scratching my belly and pressing call on my phone. It was a bold move, but considering they probably thought I was thoroughly searched I doubt they would think too hard on it, which they didn't.

"What can I say? I'm pretty straight forward." I said before shifting to get more comfortable. The woman narrowed her dark eyes at me and I felt slightly intimidated; though I didn't show it.

"What did you think was going to happen? We would gladly offer you a suicide tag and send you off? Do you have any idea of the level of screening required in this job? We don't just take anyone." The woman said.

"Right, you just prey on the depressed and outcast. You offer them a way out and all you take as payment is their entire savings," I said with an eye roll. "What I don't understand is where you came up with such an ludicrous idea."

The woman gave me a greasy smile that sent a shiver up my spine. She adjusted her glasses before straightening her back a little further.

"So you solved it. That's right, we do…. Help people pass on. Many people who would be rejected by suicide clinics often choose us as assisted suicide experts. You see I once worked at Dignitas, and as I stood in that clinic I realized all the unsifted potential such a line of work could have. Of course we don't do it for a small price." She finished coyly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"For such a shady line of work I'm sure you've done a lot to cover up the murders of the people who wished to decline their order too." I said slowly. The woman chuckled lightly and nodded to the larger man. He nodded back before leaving. My brow furrowed, but my eyes stayed locked onto the woman.

"Ah, you must be talking about that fellow from a few days ago. Yes he declined our services but never gave full payment and, well…" She turned to see the man return, this time with a gun in his hand. My heart skipped a beat but I never moved a muscle. She loaded it in front of me with a single bullet before smiling. A dark and sickly aura spewing from her. "In this line of work, you need to cut all your loose threads."

Damn, I needed to stall. Think Sky think!

"Killing me isn't the answer. They'll look for a body." I said quickly. The woman paused for a moment, a thoughtful look crossing her eyes, before smiling.

"Darling, you forget, we are the people who have been framing suicides for years." She said in a sickly soothing voice. My eyes widened at this as she cocked the gun. My heart was pounding in my ears and I tried my damnedest not to start screaming. The gravity of the situation catching up to me.

All I could see was the barrel of the gun, not five feet from my face. All I could think was that I fucked up big time and this was the dumbest choice I had ever made. Yet in the tiniest crevice of my mind, past all the fear and terror, past the shiver of death that seemed to be coaxing me, a itsy bitsy voice called out with pride.

I was right.

She began to pull down on the trigger before quickly lifting it and scratching her chin.

"I don't know dear, you don't seem like the type to shoot yourself." She said, more to herself I assumed. All I could focus on was the fact that the metal death contraption was no longer pointed at me.

"If she commits suicide it may raise suspicion of the cops." The man said, the first words he'd said at all. I looked between the two of them as they sized me up. The woman smirked before disappearing. I didn't feel any safer as the man glared down at me. Not a hint of sympathy in his gaze. Meanwhile I was trying to figure out how many minutes it had been since the cops were called. The fact that I was staring down the barrel of a gun had made me forget time itself.

It would take them twenty minutes to get here….. Surely we were almost there…

The woman came back with a large syringe and needle, but it was empty. What on earth was she planning to do with that? The look on her face told me nothing good.

"You definitely aren't the type I'd peg as a suicide, so we'll just have to let you die of… Natural, causes."

I began to try and struggle to my feet when the man walked towards me, but there was nowhere to go in the tiny room.

"No!" I shouted as he grabbed my forearm. With handcuffs on I couldn't punch him like this, and when I tried to knee him in the gut he barely flinched. With the last straw I slammed my head into his and he dropped me. I saw stars and tried my hardest to get back up but the woman slammed her heel into my shoulder. I cried out as the man came from the other side to get me. She stepped on my hair to hold me down as she grabbed my arm. The man stood next to her, hold my arms still for her to find a vein.

An injection to the bloodstream. Filled with air, it would mimic a heart attack. My heartbeat quickened drastically as my thoughts settled in. The woman had her hand on the back of the plunger to slam the air into my vein quickly, but right as she went to do it I moved. I lifted my legs and kicked her syringe. It knocked her hand instead but it still moved the syringe to the side.

Right into the man's neck.

He stiffened before starting to gurgle. It wouldn't be enough damage to kill, but it would slow him down.

Get away get away get away…!

The shock of the attack was enough to make the woman step away and off my hair. I wasted no time in leaping up and towards the door. My massive headache didn't let me get very far very fast though. I barely stumbled out the door before the woman kicked me and I fell out.

"You little bitch!" She shouted. I spun around just in time to see that very same loaded gun in her hand. At the same time I had hit the ground did my phone slide out of my pants. It slid across the floor and made a very obvious sound. The woman saw it and stared with wide eyes. She looked back to me and I knew, I knew she had no reason to keep me alive anymore. She raised the gun to my head.

One shot.

One bullet.

Miss miss miss!

"Die!"

 _ **BANG!**_

* * *

 **Well, that was a long one...  
**

 **Hello all. I finally figured out how this story was going to end. Like perfected it. So I don't see any MAJOR loopholes or plotholes, but I am going to take a bit of a creative license to this story so... Yeah.**

 **I kind of felt that this arc needed to end. I mean it wasn't really going to be much else other than Sky SLOWLY solving the case. And it's not the main case of the story so I didn't want to linger, though I do think this was quite fast and I know it was. It's intentional.**

 **So yeah, Sky's a crazy bitch. She's definitely willing to do anything to be right. I kind of compare her to Near in that sense, barely sticking within the law most of the time...**

 **So I was looking through all the DN fanfiction and... What the FUCK is with all these characters with ridiculous (and impossible) talents, all these crazy plotlines that don't actually capture Death Note's message, and everybody trying to outdo each other with cliches? Like don't get me wrong, I am a huge fan of cheesy moments, but there's gotta be more to a story than cheesy moments.**

 **Like every story I read in this part of FF is either:**

 **A) OC has incredible power (Can communicate with the dead, read minds, jumps world, jump time, is a Shinigami AND looks human/hot (ARE YOU F*CKING SERIOUS) is... Ahem... Smarter than L... Just no), which saves Love Interest/ helps them solve the case.**

 **B) Is supposed to be a 'normal' character caught up in the case but either comes off as super stupid or the characters are soo OOC to the point that they enjoy the character's antics despite most of it making me want to scream at them.**

 **C) Is supposed to be a brilliant character/ knows Light is Kira, yet despite this does nothing to forward the plot and the entire story is just the original storyline with an added character adding in her two cents but ultimately getting ignored despite her intellect and getting a lot of things right.**

 **D) Have a brilliant take on all the canon characters to the point that I can nod and agree with that authors choice of wording and then they have the shittiest main character that makes me hate it and quit.**

 **I cannot stress how many times I have picked up a story and tossed it aside in the last five days. It was actually the original reason I started writing fanfiction. I couldn't find the stories I wanted to read so I wrote them. Now also don't get me wrong, I am by no means a perfect author and have a lot of shortcomings myself (Just read 'If I Catch You, had me cringing at 2012 me), but there's gotta be more good stories out there!**

 **So far the BEST story I have ever read in DN was actually 'Chasing the Greatest'. It literally captured everything I wanted in a fanfiction, and if the author ever continued I would really love it if they wrote a cute little side story of her and Near. There's no actual pairing as the character is VERY young, but the author wrote the character as a genius and boy did she fit the bill. All the feels in it... I actually posted this story immediately after finishing CTG...**

 **I could go on and on, but I want to know 2 things.**

 **1) What's your fav story of DN on here?**

 **2) What's your deal breakers when it comes to DN stories?**

 **That's all guys! Thank you so much for reading and leave me a review with your answers!**

 **Iland Girl**


End file.
